<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Her You Love Her by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031568">Tell Her You Love Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi'>Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva and Kate turn to their confidants for advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Caitlin Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Her You Love Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick Kiva drabble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It is stupid, really. Well okay, not stupid. Every time I see her I just get nervous. I can speak over ten languages and in none of them can describe what I feel."</p>
<p>Jimmy blinked from his stool. Ziva David didn't ramble. She didn't get flustered. She was the badass Mossad agent who could kill you with a paperclip. And yet, here she was…rambling, flustered.</p>
<p>"What do you feel, Ziva?"</p>
<p>"A fascination. No, that's not the right word. An affection? Yes, an affection for Kate."</p>
<p>"You mean a crush?"</p>
<p>"No, I do not wish to crush her."</p>
<p>He smiled, "No, Ziva, a crush. You like her, as more than a friend."</p>
<p>"I," she paused, pursing her lip in consideration, mulling over the words, "I value her friendship, I would hate for whatever I am feeling to affect that."</p>
<p>"Have you told her?" She looked up at him, wide-eyed, like he'd grown another head. His smile widened, "No, I guess not."</p><hr/>
<p>She graciously accepted the cup of tea from Ducky, sighing softly.</p>
<p>"What seems to be on your mind, my dear?"</p>
<p>"I have a problem Ducky. And it's so silly and it shouldn't be affecting my work, and this is going to sound silly, but I think I have a crush."</p>
<p>"Go on."</p>
<p>"I don't know when it started. Recently, I think. I just, ever since the day Ari was killed, I felt a connection to her."</p>
<p>"Ari was oddly fascinated with you, Caitlin, but that was more to get to…"</p>
<p>"I'm worried that it could be admiration, me attaching on the person who saved me, but what if it is a crush? What should I do then?"</p>
<p>"I don't follow."</p>
<p>"She's straight and there's Rule 12. And what if it's just a passing crush?"</p>
<p>"Have you asked her?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Have you asked Ziva if she was straight?"</p>
<p>"Well I uh…"</p>
<p>"More than that," Ducky's eyes held a glint, "Jethro wouldn't care as long as you both are happy."</p>
<p>"Ask…" Flabbergasted, Kate opened and closed her mouth like a fish, "Ducky, I can't just go around asking Ziva that stuff!"</p>
<p>He smiled, sipping at his tea, "And why not?"</p><hr/>
<p><em>This was a stupid idea</em>.</p>
<p>The thought passed through Ziva's head for the fifth time in 10 minutes as she checked her phone again. She'd taken Jimmy's advice and asked Kate out for coffee, and she was late. It wasn't by much, barely 15 minutes, but she was getting anxious; she was Ziva David, she didn't <em>do </em>anxious. And yet, she was nervous. What if she'd decided not to come? What if she was being stood up? Or what if there was a case? Okay, that second one didn't make sense because she would've gotten called in too, but still… What if —</p>
<p>"I'm late, sorry!" Kate comes into view, sitting down across from her with a relieved sigh, "Sorry, traffic jam. I tried to call but couldn't get a signal."</p>
<p>She smiled at the other woman, relief settling over her.</p>
<p>"I am glad you made it, Kate."</p>
<p>Kate smiled back at her, and she felt her heart flutter, "Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>